


A Well-Earned Reward

by FilthyKstories



Series: Two Sides [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyKstories/pseuds/FilthyKstories
Summary: After a formal event at Scepter 4, Fushimi meets his King in his office.Written for Reisaru Week 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pheasant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheasant/gifts).



> Technically this takes place in the same universe as Two Sides of the Same Coin, but both ore practically PWP so you can easily read this without the other, there's only a one-paragraph reference to the first story. But I wanted to say thank you to Pheasant, who's been so kind to me and supporting me all this time and really wanted a continuation of that fic, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it <3

The room was brightly lit and full with people in elegant suits or dresses, pleasant chatter filling the air along with soft music and the faint smell of expensive alcohol. In short, it was everything Fushimi hated in one place: people, pretentiousness and boredom. And all because Scepter 4 needed to convince the government what a classy organization they were to receive as much budget as they did.

If he was given the choice, Fushimi would never have attended it, rather opting to file everyone else’s paperwork all evening. There was enough to be done for sure. But the Captain had made it very clear that his presence was absolutely mandatory as third in command and left no room for discussion, so here he was. Silently suffering through one fake conversation with government officials after another, all of them commenting on his young age, making it sound like praise when in all actuality they were insinuating he’d only gotten his position through connections – or his looks, a version especially the women seemed to be fond of. But they were in charge of deciding the budget, so Fushimi put on his fakest smile and pretended not to notice. It was just once a year, but damn, he hated it. So much. It was so exhausting.

And to top it off, he hadn’t been allowed to come in his uniform, so he was stuck in a stuffy suit, complete with vest and tie, even though it was way too hot for that. The temperature in the room seemed to be rising steadily too, making his suffering worse by the minute. Couldn’t he go already? Hadn’t he reached the point where it wouldn’t be too impolite to excuse himself and leave anymore?

Apparently, he hadn’t. As soon as he started slowly inching in the direction of the door, Lieutenant Awashima blocked his way, introducing him to some guy he apparently still hadn’t talked to, with a smile on her face that left him no other option than to go along with her if he didn’t want to deal with her wrath the next few days.

At least she let him off easy, holding most of the conversation and sending him to the balcony when he complained about the temperature afterwards. Maybe he looked as uncomfortable as he was, judging by her worried gaze. She didn’t seem to judge him either, but then she really had no right to, that dress she wore definitely stored less warmth than his suit by a large margin. It made all the old men stare at her chest though, so he still wouldn’t want to trade with her, even if she seemed unfazed by the attention.

The balcony was thankfully mostly empty, there was just one guy standing in the corner, smoking and talking on the phone, and he paid Fushimi no mind. Perfect. Fushimi let the cold evening air settle in as he took deep breaths, the noise of the event behind him fading into the background as he finally started feeling a little more at ease again.

“Ah, here you are, Fushimi-kun.” Of course, his moment of peace didn’t last. He shouldn’t have expected it to.

“Captain,” he acknowledged his superior as he turned around to face the most annoying part of the whole evening. Some people might have argued it was nice seeing your extremely attractive boyfriend in a classy suit for once instead of the same uniform every day, but they were wrong.

It was torture.

Munakata completely lacked any sense of personal space, which was annoying on a normal day, but if he was wearing a suit and looking at you like he wanted to strip you with his eyes? Horrible. It made Fushimi want to throw himself at Munakata and start making out with him and possibly more, but, for obvious reasons, he couldn’t. Couldn’t even kiss him or hold his hand or _anything_ , since Scepter 4’s reputation was on the line and they couldn’t give actual evidence to the rumours about Munakata playing favourites. So he was supposed to stare into Munakata’s gorgeous face just a few inches from his and not do anything or get aroused. Fushimi couldn’t wait for this to be over.

Of course, Munakata looked flawless and unbothered by the heat inside as he leant against the railing next to Fushimi. “It’s been a splendid evening so far, don’t you think?” No, he didn’t, and he was pretty sure Munakata was aware of that, so he only answered with a non-committal grunt. It didn’t seem to bother Munakata though, as he simply kept on talking as if Fushimi had provided him with a socially acceptable response that was just as meaningless as his grunt but designed to keep the conversation going. “It’s a shame the prime minister has announced he will have to leave in about half an hour already, but I suppose it will release us to take care of our own work as well. I assume you’ve done your research on the case I handed you earlier?”

Fushimi had done no such thing, because he hadn’t gotten his hands on any new cases today, and Munakata had personally taken his laptop away to stop him from working this evening, knowing Fushimi would be able to find an excuse not to attend the party if he had even the slightest information on some work that still needed to be done. “Of course, sir,” he answered anyway, sending a glance to the guy smoking on the other end of the balcony who was now done with his phone call and sending them curious glances. He turned away quickly though when he saw Fushimi looking back at him, pretending to only mind his own business.

“Splendid,” Munakata announced, still unfazed, “then I will await your report in about half an hour in my office.” With that, Munakata turned around, gave a friendly nod to the smoking guy who was looking increasingly uncomfortable, then left to keep playing party host. Not soon after, the other guy put out his cigarette and made a hasty retreat back inside to avoid the awkwardness of staying alone with Fushimi when he’d caught him listening in on a conversation he had no part in.

For the first time on this godawful evening, the ghost of a smile spread on Fushimi’s lips.

* * *

Exactly thirty minutes later, Fushimi entered Munakata’s office. He’d excused himself mere seconds after the prime minister had left the room, ignoring the Lieutenant’s disapproving glare. He’d been there long enough. As expected, the office was still empty as Munakata couldn’t be as obvious about leaving as the Captain of Scepter 4.

It didn’t matter anyway; he didn’t mind waiting a bit as long as he wasn’t surrounded by annoying people. Exhausted from being somewhat friendly all evening, he let himself drop into Munakata’s chair. As he loosened his tie a bit, he let out a content sigh. This was so much better than being trapped at the party…

Not long after, the door opened and Munakata entered, still looking as annoyingly perfect as he had during the party. He locked the door behind him, and a pleasant shiver ran down Fushimi’s spine in anticipation of what was to come.

“I see you’ve already made yourself comfortable,” Munakata remarked, his fake smile now replaced with a genuinely amused one as he commented on Fushimi’s slouching position.

“Your chair’s just too nice not to,” Fushimi answered with a smirk of his own. He liked the way his boyfriend’s gaze was roaming over his body, obviously liking his clothes in their slightly dishevelled state even more than when they were fixed perfectly.

Not even bothering to reply to that, Munakata made his way over to Fushimi. The hunger in his gaze intensified as he leant down, but the kiss they shared was surprisingly gentle. Fushimi responded in kind anyway, it felt good to indulge in something soft and honest after an evening like this.

“You’ve done such an amazing job tonight…” Fushimi’s cock twitched at the whispered praise, but he held his breath until his Captain finished talking. “Now will you be good for me too?”

Ah, there it was. His choice of the evening. Fushimi swallowed. For a moment, he considered what Munakata would do with the situation if he said no, what with the suits and seeing as they were in the office tonight… But no, not this time. Right now, he just wanted more of that gentle praise to wash over him.

“Of course, my King,” he breathed out, shuddering as he felt his lover’s lips curl up into a smile against his cheek.

Obviously pleased with the answer, Munakata resumed their kiss. There was no hurry in his actions, he took his time caressing Fushimi’s lips without even deepening the kiss for a while, just taking in the comfortable atmosphere.

Slowly but surely though, their kiss was growing more heated and desperate, and even Munakata couldn’t resist using his tongue forever, not when Fushimi was so willingly going along with him. At the same time, Munakata’s hands began to wander, opening the buttons of his suit and loosening his tie even more.

Their kiss only broke for a short moment when Munakata pulled Fushimi’s tie over his head and discarded it carelessly onto the ground next to them. Even as his suit jacket, vest and dress shirt followed, their lips remained sealed together, conveying their ever-growing passion for each other as their movements became more and more desperate.

It was Munakata who broke the kiss, taking a moment to catch his breath and admire his flushed and panting subordinate beneath him. It made Fushimi’s heart beat faster than he’d like to admit, so he tried moving on his own, but Munakata gently pushed his hands away as he tried to rid him of his clothes as well.

Fushimi obediently let his hands fall back to his sides, readily focusing on his King’s actions again as he started nibbling on Fushimi’s earlobe. From there, he gradually kissed his way downward and Fushimi couldn’t suppress his moans anymore when Munakata started biting and sucking just beneath his collarbone, leaving his mark as a claim of ownership. It probably wasn’t a coincidence that it mirrored the burned Homra mark on the other side of Fushimi’s chest, but right now, he couldn’t care less.

His cock was almost fully hard now and straining against the confines of his pants, and as tempting as it was to urge Munakata on, he couldn’t. Even if it had been indirectly, his King had ordered him to stay still, and Fushimi wanted to be good tonight, so he stayed motionless, shuddering and moaning as Munakata slowly kissed his way down his chest, making stops on the way to properly appreciate Fushimi’s nipples and navel.

Finally, Munakata reached the hem of his pants, and he thankfully went to open them immediately without any further teasing. Fushimi lifted his hips to help remove them, a glance enough to let him know what he was supposed to do.

“You’ve been so good tonight, I think you deserve a reward,” Munakata spoke, and Fushimi had to swallow again. Hard. Munakata carefully set aside his glasses, then turned his gaze back to Fushimi’s cock, now with a distinctly hungry expression on his face as he loosened his tie. An embarrassing bout of precum coated Fushimi’s dick just at the sight of it.

He wouldn’t last. No way, not like this. How could he, when Munakata was kneeling between his legs, still all dressed up but with slightly messy clothes and a face brimming with desire? It was impossible. And then Munakata went and took almost the entire length into his mouth in one go, and all thoughts of drawing it out left Fushimi’s mind as he threw his head back and moaned in abandon.

Too good, it was just too much. Munakata didn’t even want him to last, going for all the places he knew Fushimi loved without hesitation. It already took all of his self-control not to start thrusting, so Fushimi couldn’t help but bury his fingers in Munakata’s hair, urging him to move closer as he neared his climax.

“I-I’m,” he tried to warn his lover, but Munakata chose that exact moment to hollow his cheeks and suck, and it tipped Fushimi right over the edge. A small cry left his lips as he fisted his hands in Munakata’s hair and spilt his cum into the ready mouth that swallowed all of it without a problem.

Fushimi sagged back into the chair, enjoying the bliss of orgasm as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

When he opened his eyes again, Munakata had his glasses back on and his eyes fixed on him, probably thinking something really dirty or something disgustingly sappy, you could never really be sure with that guy.

He smiled at Fushimi though when he realized his mind was back on track, and he knew he couldn’t honestly get annoyed when Munakata looked at him like that, not even in his thoughts.

As soon as his mind cleared, he also realized that Munakata was still hard and hadn’t done anything to himself, not even taken a single piece of clothing off. He could only guess that meant there was more to come, and another shiver of anticipation ran through him at the thought. He was far from done yet.

Indeed, after giving him a short break, Munakata maneuvered him out of the chair, making him bend over the desk instead. It wasn’t as comfortable, but Fushimi had no reason to complain, this position had its own merits, even if you ignored just how lewd it looked for him to practically lie on the desk, his ass raised in the direction of his superior. Suddenly he was glad Munakata was still dressed in that suit while he was completely naked, it gave the situation a whole new level of kink he really appreciated.

That didn’t mean Munakata acted on it. He’d retrieved lube from one of the desk’s drawers, then made sure to warm it up properly on his fingers before ever so slowly inserting a finger into Fushimi’s hole.

It still made his breath hitch, but there was pretty much no pain at all, Munakata was serious with being gentle tonight. Fushimi chose to simply enjoy it, to let the sensations wash over his body along with the pleasant tingle in his stomach as Munakata kept telling him how gorgeous he looked and how well he was doing. His desperation had subsided after his first orgasm, so he could fully appreciate every little movement as Munakata slowly added more fingers and started brushing against his prostrate.

He was just starting to get a bit needy again when Munakata pulled out, and an embarrassing whine left his mouth at the loss. When the noises behind him didn’t match what he expected, Fushimi turned around to see what Munakata was doing.

The sight he was greeted with made his breath hitch in his throat. His Captain had sat down in his chair, pants open and cock standing up proudly, all slicked up and inviting him to sit down on it.

“It’s time to come and get your reward, Fushimi-kun.”

Even if Munakata hadn’t said that, Fushimi wouldn’t have been able to hold himself back. He didn’t waste any time, just climbed onto Munakata’s lap as fast as he could. Thankfully the chair was big enough for him to comfortably place his legs left and right of Munakata’s.

After one last confirming look into his King’s eyes, Fushimi grabbed hold of Munakata’s cock and slid down onto it. The stretch still hurt a little, but not to an extent that would even come close to bothering Fushimi. So he began moving himself up and down immediately, acutely aware that his lover didn’t have the relief of a prior orgasm and was most likely far further gone than he was, even if he didn’t show it in his expression.

He got confirmation on that by how fast he started hearing little groans not from his own mouth, and he let them spur him on to move faster, giving it his everything to please his King. Seeing Munakata lose it was enough of a reward, but having his prostate hit almost every time was no unwelcome side-effect.

He was starting to near his orgasm again when Munakata suddenly grabbed his sides and started roughly thrusting upwards. Fushimi took that as his cue to let go of Munakata’s shoulders with one hand and reach between them to grab his own dick.

Right on time, as Munakata slammed into him one last time as he came with a breathless whisper of “Saruhiko” on his lips. Together with the sensation of being filled to the brim, that was enough to push Fushimi over the edge as well, answering with a whimpered “Reisi” as his seed coated his hand and Munakata’s expensive shirt.

Out of breath, Fushimi sagged against Munakata, feeling completely boneless. He didn’t even have the energy to lift himself off Munakata’s cock, despite it being rather uncomfortable and all gross and sticky.

Munakata eventually lifted him up enough to slide out, but even he seemed too tired for an immediate clean-up, opting instead to press little kisses on Fushimi’s lips, back to soft and slow. Fushimi responded in kind, content with the situation as it was.


End file.
